Lightest Touch
by killer-fever
Summary: Ivan always got his way with just the lightest touch, until he came to Yao. Rated for implied sex and rape.


It's amazing how fast people can change their opinions with a small touch to a sensitive area of their body. I first found this out when I had captured Toris and used him however I wanted. He fought me at first. He always fought. But, just as I had said earlier, touching sensitive areas can make people change their minds about what they really wanted. All it took was one soft stroke down his back and he was a quivering moaning mass beneath me. Completely compliant.

Toni was just as easy to sway. Of course he fought. They always fight. He seemed completely fixed on losing himself to Berwald instead of me though. He wouldn't comply until a few caresses to the skin finally won him over. Seeing the guilty look on his face afterwards was an amazing sight. He cried and yelled and screamed at me until finally I had to let him go. It was fun, crushing a boy's dreams like that.

Alfred was a little challenging. He had too much pride to really give in at first. Plus, he was stronger then the other two. He fought with a vengeance and actually almost got away. But, when I have my mind set on something, there was no way to get it out of my mind. I was hurt. He was hurt. But, just a few strokes of his thigh and he was mine.

Felicks was just as easy to sway as Toris was. Of course, this time he fought almost as twice as hard as little Alfred did. But, I had an advantage. I had Ludwig by my side. So, put together we held him down as he thrashed at us. He scratched and bit. Both me and Ludwig had deep scratches on our arms and faces but after the both of us touching his chest, playing with his nipples. He was ours to invade.

Now. This was a challenge. In my current situation, I have this proud nation under me. My little southern neighbor. My little porcelain doll. My little China. My little Yao. He was there, underneath me at last. After years and years of chasing. Begging. Pleading. Forcing. He was there. Staring up at me with his deep eyes of gold. I was staring down at him. My violet eyes were melding with his gold.

But, he was different. His gaze was angry when he looked up at him. His arms above his head, tied together by my scarf. His eyes held that defiant air around him that said he was the one in control even though he was the one tied up. His expression didn't change no matter where I touched him.

I tried his back. I tried his sides. I tried his thighs. I tried his neck. I tried his face. I tried his butt. Finally, my hand sank down into the front of his pants and I gripped his length. Soft. I looked into Yao's eyes. He was expressionless as I stroked him. Five minutes passed. Still soft. I let go and my head fell heavy on Yao's shoulder. There was a long silence.

"Russia, get off," Yao's strong voice commanded out.

Tears filled my eyes. I got off of him and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at my feet and the tears that fell from my eyes to stain my pants. I felt Yao move for a few moments and then he was next to me with my scarf in his freed hands. He never ceases to amaze me with what he can do. The scarf fell onto my lap.

"Stop crying, Russia. Just because you fail to bring me to your bed once isn't a reason to cry," Yao says.

I wince slightly at the harsh tone he's using. It's as if I'm a child and he's scolding me. But, I suppose, due to our ages, I would be a child compared to him. He stood and was in front of me. I was staring down at his shoes. His kung fu slippers he was wearing when I abducted him. The tears blurred my vision. Than, his hands were on my face, lifting my head up, making me lock eyes with him. His beautiful golden eyes.

"Russia, you are a nation that is damaged. You are broken. No one wants a broken nation like you," he said so suddenly.

My heart swelled in my chest like it was going to burst. The tears were coming harder. Faster. I couldn't move my head. Yao was still holding my face firmly in his soft pale hands.

"Ivan, you are a person that is mentally damaged. Your mind is beyond repair. But, I know that I can help you. You just need love. Need to be cared for. I can do it for you, if you let me," Yao said.

And then his lips were on mine. They were soft and barely touching my lips. It was the lightest touch I've ever felt. And that was all that was needed for me to be under his spell.


End file.
